


One second

by REDSquidQ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ
Summary: 这一秒，他想谈谈死亡。*不甜预警 有警探组提及
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 9





	One second

枪声响起的瞬间，程序就知道了子弹的飞行轨迹，他推开身边的人类，身体也因此为了保持平衡而下意识向后踏出一步。  
一秒，RK900想，就这一秒而已。

程序的反应比身体快，正如思想总是走在躯体之前，察觉到枪击发生时，软体就已经迅速做出了预判——87%会击中盖文，64%无法避开，39%会摔倒，而他的右手做出行动后，概率立刻变成了——100%会被击中。  
机械制品总是如此精确，一瞬间的事，角度和力道都计算好了，备选方案也模拟了几个，但最终还是选择了成功率最高的。决定下达后，电信号指令便顺着血液和模拟神经电路到达作用点，齿轮和电机这才开始缓缓转动。这具身体里的一切都有它自己的顺序，程序此刻又与思想不同了，它不能跳跃，只能按部就班。  
一秒，RK900想，这一秒子弹不会突然改变轨迹，而他也做不到瞬间移动身体。  
于是，他想到了死亡。

对于机器而言，生生死死毫无意义，与其说死亡，不如称为“损坏”和“报废”。它们是工具，出现就是为了替代人力劳动，无休止运作直到“损坏”、“报废”，然后变成废品垃圾。  
这是它们的终点，但那也称不上是死亡。

对生死产生概念是异常之后才有的事情。起先，RK900没有立刻注意到这微小的差别，他脑中的程序每天计算成千上万次，为大大小小的事件，为盖文的出格反应，却几乎不会给这对概念留个位置。仿生人还是如往常一样，处理案件，分析案情，得出结论，偶尔遇到紧急情况，那个最先进的大脑就需要快速运转一下，试图在完成任务与保证盖文安全之间找到一个平衡点。  
后来，他们出席了一次同事的葬礼。干这行不免出生入死，危险时刻潜伏在身边，所有人都心知肚明。黑压压的葬礼结束后，人们低声交谈纷纷散开，消失在了道路尽头，只有他和盖文还站在墓地外。人类沉默地一根接着一根抽烟，几乎快要被尼古丁吞没。  
于是他开了口。死亡是什么，RK900问盖文，和报废有什么不同？  
人类瞪大了眼睛，仿佛他说了什么离谱的笑话。你说真的吗，盖文掐灭最后一根烟，摇了摇头，你说真的吗，混蛋？  
仿生人的眼神告诉盖文他没有在开玩笑，人类便犯了难。这个问题不好回答，像哲学考试，烟盒被盖文揉成了一团，他盯着草地，指望柏拉图或者康德甚至任何一个哲学家能从土里凭空跳出来，帮他回答仿生人的提问。最后，四周一片安静，他叹了口气，把烟盒塞进RK900的手里。  
“报废……”盖文揣起口袋，抬头望着仿生人如孩童般纯真好奇的眼睛，“那不一样，要死，就先得活着。”  
他敲了敲仿生人的脑袋，瞬间变回了往日里的那个四处挖苦嘲讽人的盖文。你真的异常了吗，他拽着RK900向路边的轿车走去，语气咄咄逼人，我看你还是块塑料。  
按你这么说我确实是，RK900自动将他的言语攻击全部免疫，并面不改色地回击，不过我需要提醒你，我体内还有蓝血，也占了很大一部分。

葬礼之后，RK900又追着对方问了几次，最终得出了结论——人类不喜欢这个话题。  
盖文总是用含糊不清的单词和句子来回答他，什么“意识消失”、“无法重来”、“失去联系”之类隐晦的形容，最后被问到无言以对，只好气急败坏地大吼闭嘴。他预料到了盖文的反应，数量庞大的资料告诉他，大部分人类都忌讳谈论死亡，即使他们清楚这是一切的终点，却依旧抱着略显消极的心态，在活着的每一天里都尽可能避免去谈它。  
他不能理解，当然，因为他是仿生人，和康纳马库斯那种“嘭——”地一下，靠着体验变异常的仿生人不同，他没有那些经历。所谓异常与否在RK900的脑子里是空白的、未曾书写过的纸张，没有对比，他自然也不会知道异常后的生活有何不同。  
好在从现有的资料里他也能略知一二——三维生物的局限即使是仿生人也无法突破，而在盖文这样的人类看来则更加——人生是由无限多个选择组成的，人类无法预计前方一片漆黑的“未来”究竟是什么，大脑里也没有像仿生人程序一样便捷的具现化概率指标。当一切都不清不楚时，他们自然会感到害怕。

于是他又去寻求康纳的建议。作为先进的原型机，他的前代已经很好地融入了人类生活，能在仿生人与人类思维之间快速切换。他问给汉克制定健身计划的康纳为何总是这般乐此不疲，目的又是什么，仿生人歪了歪头，回答他。  
“希望汉克能多活几年。”  
“然后呢？”RK900问。  
康纳耸耸肩，我不知道，他坦诚道，也许这就够了，总比痛苦死去好。  
你已经预料到了——副队长的死亡，RK900说，那这样下去又有什么不同？  
康纳笑了，像面对初生懵懂的小孩那样对着RK900微笑。差别很大，他说，虽然我们会在同一个终点相遇，结束这趟漫长的旅途，但，过程却会有千差万别。  
他晃了晃手中的食谱和运动安排表，对RK900解释道：“至少，我希望汉克能享受活着的时光。”  
康纳用了“我们”这种说辞，这大概是指汉克、盖文那样的人类，当然也包括了他自己和RK900。你说“我们”，RK900再次提问，为什么？  
我们不是永生的，康纳指了指他们腹部的脉搏调节器，仿生人可以活很久，如果不出现意外的话，但终有停止运转的那一天。他眨眨眼，继续说道，所以我们也可以选择如何活着。  
又是“活着”，RK900想，又是这个词。

所以他便去寻找“活着”。这个概念比“死亡”要亲切很多，世界的每个角落都有活着的痕迹。路边的树，地上的草，飞过的蝴蝶和从房顶跳过的野猫，还有在他身边，心脏时刻跳动着的盖文，他们都活着。他蹲下抚摸青草，指尖穿过稀疏的嫩芽，触摸到泥土；或是观察路边的那颗梧桐树叶片逐渐长大，由绿变黄，最后轻飘飘落在地面；也默许野猫在自己的裤脚边撒娇，看它大口吃罐头，胡子一抖一抖，发出心满意足呼噜的模样。  
甚至，他们还养了一条鱼。RK900的提议，盖文出的钱。新住客到家的那天，他们傻乎乎地盯着鱼缸看了一下午，回过神才发现天色已晚，盖文肚子饿得咕咕叫。那只鱼享受着这个家里最高级别的待遇，过不了几天就换了新的居所——盖文专门买回来的大鱼缸，有灯，还能自动补充氧气和换水，吃的则是RK900在网上精挑细选的鱼食。  
但好景不长，某天清晨，当RK900结束待机，从房间里出来时，发现那条鱼躺在鱼缸底部，尾巴僵硬，嘴巴大张却没有吐出气泡，像一个塑料玩具静静沉在水中。他在鱼缸前站了很久，久到盖文打着哈欠走来，睡眼朦胧地问他发生了什么，他才重新恢复运转。  
“它死了。”RK900说，这是个事实。  
“嗯，”盖文盯着那条翻着肚皮的鱼，点点头，“它死了。”  
他说这话时的语气好像早就知道了结局一样，平淡冷静，没有一丝意外或者惊讶。你知道它今天会死？RK900问，盖文摇摇头，弯腰关掉了鱼缸的电源。我不知道，他说，但早晚会有这一天的。  
他们给那条无声无息消逝了的鱼办了个“葬礼”，就在花园里面，挖了个小土坑，把鱼埋了进去。棕黄色的泥土落在鱼身上，盖住了颜色绚烂的鳞片，还有那只瞪得浑圆的鱼眼。RK900试图在脑内模拟它的死亡时刻，就像他曾经无数次在犯罪现场模拟重建那样，他想知道看似平静的鱼缸里究竟发生了什么。然而，这一次，程序什么都没有给出来。

于是他问盖文，鱼是怎么死的。那是一个稀松平常的晚上，他们坐在客厅，盖文吃意面，RK900喝仿生人饮料，电视里放着橄榄球比赛，赛况激烈，双方比分你追我赶，RK900的提问差一点就淹没在吵吵闹闹的电视转播声里。人类放下空盘子，关掉电视，难得的收起了嬉笑的表情。  
就那样死了，盖文侧身盘起腿，望着他说，心跳停止，身体机能也跟着停下来，然后就……  
他做了个坠落的手势。  
不，RK900戳了戳盖文的手心，我的意思是，导致它死亡的原因是什么？  
太多复杂的情绪在盖文脸上一闪而过，疑惑、纠结、烦躁、无奈……最后，他抱着手臂，找了个舒服的姿势陷进沙发，才慢悠悠回答了仿生人。  
“我小时候养过许多小动物。”盖文说，“鱼啦，小兔子啦，毛茸茸的仓鼠啦……之类的，你知道，就是宠物店里最常见的那些，让小孩子看一眼就走不动路的动物。”  
“最后，它们都死了。”盖文眨眨眼，平淡地说，“原因有很多，但无一例外都死了。”  
你又说废话了，RK900闷不作声，这显而易见。且不论那些宠物的寿命长短，如果它们还能顺利活到今天，那盖文就不会成为一个警探，而应该去当动物园园长。他内心的嘀嘀咕咕还没说出口，便检测到这话有高达95%的可能性会惹怒人类，立刻撤销了这条发言计划，静静坐着等盖文自己开口继续讲下去。  
“我的意思是，生命很脆弱，对鱼，对那些我养过的动物，和对我自己而言都一样。死亡不需要太多的理由，随时都有可能发生。”  
是的，RK900认真点头表示赞同，要我说，你现在全身上下都是致命点，我有1372种方法可以在这里……  
他及时地闭上了嘴巴，但人类还是听明白了他想说的意思。你个混蛋你想干什么？盖文像皮球一样就地弹起，指着他的脑门破口大骂。  
不，RK900放下可以成为盖文生命威胁之一的饮料罐子，我在避免你的死……喂！等等！  
那天晚上，一个稀松平常的晚上，他们在客厅打了一架，结束时却一起躺在了床上。

自那之后，保护盖文的人生安全就被列为了第一优先级任务。他抚摸盖文的脖子，贴近人类胸口时，总会想到那只轻易死去的鱼。  
有很多东西不受RK900的掌控，抓不住摸不着，吹过头顶的风，指间流下的水，还有生命消逝的那个时间节点，如果抓不住，就只能等着与死神擦肩而过。  
于是RK900想到了宗教。某天，他们又一次来到了教堂，但这回不是为了参加谁的葬礼，而是蹲点。有人喜欢在阴暗的小屋作案，有人却不怕亵渎神明，偏要躲藏在教堂里为难警察。盖文特地穿了一身黑，想要假装某个葬礼的宾客混入人群，可倒霉的是，那天只有新生儿被他们的父母抱着前来受洗。  
季节即将进入深秋，叶子一把把顺着风往下落，把路面铺成一片金黄。我发现一个问题，RK900站着读完了全部资料，对脸色阴沉的盖文说，两周前在这里举办的，以及我们参加的那次葬礼，还有现在的洗礼，主持人都是这个神父。  
不然呢，盖文吸了吸鼻子，干冷的空气令他头皮发麻，他跺跺脚，哼了一声嘲笑RK900的“重大发现”，难不成你还指望耶稣亲临？  
一个人既主持受洗，又负责婚礼宣誓，还能帮人画上生命最后的句号——这是你们人类的说法，RK900说。他读出了盖文眼中的诧异，便顺势解释了一番。这种感觉，很奇妙，他想了想，却怎么也说不清现在的感受。  
那你应该去读《圣经》，盖文打了个喷嚏，哆哆嗦嗦裹紧大衣往RK900怀里贴近了一些，去问上帝他为何这样安排。  
仿生人把手搭在他的肩上，他们在树底下依偎着相互取暖，直到教堂的大门再次打开，一对对抱着婴儿的父母鱼贯而出，脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑。  
盖文，你相信有天堂吗？RK900突然问。  
盖文瞟了他一眼。这么快就读完了？人类吹了个顽皮的口哨，但你确定要在这里讨论这个问题？  
他们相视一笑，一起向后退了两步，离开了教堂的范围。你现在可以说了，RK900一本正经，而盖文却埋在他的臂弯里笑个不停。他呼出一口白气，揉了揉泛红的鼻子，瓮声瓮气说，实话说吧，我不相信有天堂。  
他飞快地瞟了一眼教堂窗户上的金色十字架，好像担心上帝会听到这句不敬的嗫嚅而降下神罚。但好在神对无信仰者是仁慈的，盖文和RK900都安然无恙。  
那你有没有想过死后的世界，RK900问，他又突然想起了那只在寂静夜晚里悄然死去的鱼，生命从这个世界离开后又会去哪，他不知道答案。  
想过，盖文说，可那又有什么意义。我连自己为何会诞生于这个世界都没搞清楚，又何必为死后的事情而忧愁。  
最终，洗礼仪式结束后，他们带着一队人马冲进教堂，当着划十字架低声祷告的神父的面，抓住了躲藏在地下室两周之久的嫌疑犯。

程序在他脑中倒数着那颗即将致命的子弹接近的距离，5米，4米，3米……他本该害怕，可软体却不受控制板想起了这些无关紧要的事。  
人类的反应太慢，这种时刻的一秒对他们而言根本不足以做什么。当RK900推开盖文的时候，盖文才刚刚扣下扳机，子弹飞旋着冲向远处的嫌疑犯。  
剩下的事情已经没什么可计算的了，软体好像松了口气，开始在记忆里随意漫步，RK900便想起了盖文喝的咖啡的味道，想起康纳谈论汉克时的笑容，想起那只在盖文和他之间游动的鱼。他想起穿着黑袍子的神父，如今总算明白了在教堂外那股散不去的违和感来源——那人像个神使一样旁观着世人，看透了人们出生，成长和最后死亡的模样，这不像三维生物应有的姿态，他们活在世间，理应摸着黑暗前进，掷骰子一般为未知的命运做出决定，然后咽下结果，继续生活。  
模控生命赋予他了最为先进的程序，输出的结果也许能在一定程度上充当短暂的预言，RK900想。他用这一秒知道了子弹100%要贯穿头部，可他改变不了什么，这大概就是活着的感觉，真实而无力，就像他模拟了数百遍也推测不出那条鱼究竟何时死亡一样。  
他把这一秒的时间交给了盖文，这是用许许多多“活着”的瞬间换来的决定，他没来得及分析另一个选择的结果，程序就率先做出了行动——因为那是第一优先级任务。多亏了那些每时每刻都在飞速计算的程序，才得以将这一秒无限拉长，虽然身体动不了，但他思维却可以冲破时空的界线，在他算不上漫长的生命履历里来回穿梭。  
于是他想到了很多事情。

子弹穿透控制中枢的声音，有点像烟花炸裂在颅腔。

他倒下，躯体撞上地面，发出塑料断裂的碎响。摄像头眼睛与人类的瞳孔不同，不会惧怕阳光的直射，RK900躺在地上，清清楚楚地看到了遥不可及的太阳在云间散发出的金色光晕，穿破云层落在人间，像从天空延伸至地面的阶梯，来迎接死者的灵魂去往传说中的天堂。  
可他不相信有天堂，就算真的有天堂存在，想必也不会给他这样的人造物留有一席之地，那是专属于有生命的活物们的死后世界。RK900又想起了盖文的那句话，他未曾想通自己从何而来，那又何必恐慌向何处而死。  
他盯着太阳，想象人类被强光刺痛而流泪的感觉，大约是如同针扎，细细密密布满眼球。他在盖文身边经历了“生”，现在他也想流下为“死”而落的泪水，就像那些在葬礼上哭泣的人们，这样至少他也曾在故事戛然结束之前，有幸一窥到了旅途终点的真正模样。


End file.
